lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
SpongeBob SquarePants: Scenes Cut from Early Broadcasts
In the early 2000's, when SpongeBob was starting to become more popular, there were a few episodes that had a certain scene that was seen in the original airing or in a few reruns, but then removed from the episode for certain reasons. Confirmed Edits Pizza Delivery - In current airings, Squidward saying "Oh, my aching tentacles!" is removed for unknown reasons. This is still intact on all DVD releases of the episode. Bubble Buddy - The original airing started with a few seconds of Big Pink Loser before cutting to Patrick's Rock. This was cut to avoid duplication. Shanghaied - In the original airing, the Patchy segment involved Patchy telling kids about a poll that Nickelodeon held on the phone to see who gets the wish at the end of the episode. This was obviously dubbed due to the poll being over. The original Patchy segment can be found on The First 100 Episodes DVD (although with the phone number removed), and the alternate endings can be found on the Sea Stories DVD. Don't expect to find the alternate endings on the Sea Stories VHS, as it only has the SpongeBob ending. Just One Bite - Before 2002, there was a scene in which Squidward encounters the Krusty Krab's security system, comprising of a bucket of gasoline and a lit match. In 2002, it was changed to a zoom on the Patty Vault after Squidward says "There it is!" A common misconception is that this scene was changed in the wake of 9/11, but the episode actually aired a month after the attacks (October 5th), and the edit wasn't made until around July 2002. The most likely reason is so kids won't try to imitate the stunt of mixing a lit match with gasoline. YTV airings kept the scene. Procrastination - One of the most noticeable cuts, this scene has SpongeBob looking out the window to find his friends at leisure, with Patrick beckoning SpongeBob while applying sunscreen to Sandy. Among the other parts of this scene include SpongeBob having a daydream about driving, which shows live-action footage of a vintage top-fuel dragster taking off and crashing, and SpongeBob exercising. The cuts were made for multiple reasons, including the fact that Patrick looked like he was about to undo Sandy's bikini, and fears that kids may try to imitate the dragster crash. In today's airings of the episode, the cut is extremely noticeable, as SpongeBob expresses frustration over the difficulty of writing his essay, and then it immediately cuts to SpongeBob just after he finished exercising. Many longtime fans lament the removal of this scene, due to the fact that some of the episode's best jokes and visual gags were lost. The scenes can still be seen on home video releases and YouTube. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V - The original airing had a plane shown exploding. It was possibly deleted due to the events of 9/11 or due to an intense level of violence. All the following scenes can be seen on the "Fear of a Krabby Patty" DVD special features: Mermaid Man using his "scope-vision," a press conference with E.V.I.L, the ice cream truck becoming a "Miss Thang" robot, a fish defeating Miss Thang with a disguise, SpongeBob rejoicing over the Mermalair's secret entrance, what really happened to the real I.J.L.S.A, Patrick armpit-farting, SpongeBob's original name: The Whizzer, Captain Magma skywriting, the Whizzer causing a tornado, Miss Appear being run over by a car, the Elastic Waistband being caught in the tornado and being defeated, and Mermaid Man's scope-vision malfunctioning. Karate Island - The original airing had a tribute card to Udon's voice actor, Pat Morita (this was his final role before his death); which was shown in reruns for a few years before being cut. Wishing You Well - The original airing had a few minutes of "All That Glitters" at the beginning and it ended with SpongeBob at the therapist's office before it led to him saying "You can't rush perfection." This was removed from reruns to prevent duplication from "All That Glitters." Friend Or Foe - In the original airing, after SpongeBob squirts Plankton with ketchup and mustard, he said "Curses!" This was edited out in reruns. There is a second deleted scene of the formula flying through the air before the glass shatters, which can be found on the "Friend or Foe?" DVD in the "Original Uncut Animatic" special feature. House Fancy - The original ending of this episode was Nicholas Whithers hating Squidward's house and Squidward punching Squilliam in anger. This may have been cut out before it was animated due to violence or there would have also been no point in the episode if Nicholas hated Squidward's house. Gullible Pants - The original airing had SpongeBob dancing longer. This was cut to save time in the episode. Truth or Square- The 10th Anniversary version has Patchy going to the Nickelodeon Animation Studios to start the special. This was cut after 2009 because the show was 11 by 2010. So far, no videos are available on YouTube, and is obvious why, But can be seen on the Truth or Square DVD and iTunes. This version can also be seen on KissCartoon. Unconfirmed Edits Pizza Delivery - This early version didn't air in the first place. The first scene had Squidward saying "i'm comin' for ya", right before snatching the pizza out of SpongeBob's hand, and before looking inside it as well. Then SpongeBob chases him. The entire scene was re-done for unknown reasons, and this time has Squidward chasing SpongeBob, and they have a good look inside of it this time. Finally, the more lesser known one, was the scene where SpongeBob and Squidward lost the Pizza, and they start panicking. They go towards a mountain which eventually leads them to the sand area with no road. Besides from these two scenes, nothing else is known about this version. Nature Pants - The original airing showed SpongeBob being nearly naked was cut, though his bottom was covered, but was deleted due to nudity references. Hooky - The original airing showed a dead fish who was tying its shoes. it was removed for unknown reasons (either for time or because of death). Big Pink Loser - The title card music was abusively low pitched on the original airing. It was pitched higher in later airings due to the music scaring children. Life of Crime - The original airing had SpongeBob saying "no more getting nailed" followed by Patrick hammering a nail into his head. This was removed due to an obvious sexual reference. Dumped - In early airings, the bus had jellyfishers in it. The Secret Box - Some people recall seeing a picture of SpongeBob with a lamp shade over his head or in his underwear in early airings. This is removed for unknown reasons, and it is also unknown if the scene even existed in the first place, or if these witnesses had fuzzy memories. The Bully - The original airing had SpongeBob and Patrick playing leap frog during the sequence where flats is beating SpongeBob up while SpongeBob was doing a random activity. This was cut most likely to save time. The Fry Cook Games - In the original airing, the episode ended with SpongeBob and Patrick exiting the stadium holding hands. This scene was re-animated to them holding shoulders to avoid controversy. One Krab's Trash - The original airing had SpongeBob saying, "You'll never guess what I found in my pants last night," but "pants" was changed to "sock", because it sounded like SpongeBob was referring to his genitalia. Krusty Krab Training Video - The original airing had a deleted scene where the narrator says "Sounds like a lot of hoopla to make a Krabby Patty, right? Wrong!" and then a fish gets hit in the head with a brick. In reruns and DVD releases, the fish gets hit first, likely so the joke flows better, as in the original airing, the fish being hit was akin to a random act of violence. Chocolate With Nuts - The original airing had a scene with Patrick saying "I wish my nuts were chocolate" and pulling out a bag of peanuts (which looked like planter's peanuts). It is cut due to inappropriate reasons. Clams - The original airing had SpongeBob saying "Actually, it's Coral Blue Lipstick number 4" before getting hit by Squidward. The later airings changed to him saying it is Coral Blue Number 3 before Squidward cut him off, for unknown reasons. Karate Island - The original airing had a small amount of blood on Master Udon's face after being beat up by Sandy. This was removed due to being deemed too violent. Night Light - The original airing had Patrick saying "SpongeBob, can I sleep with you again tonight?" This was changed to "Sleepover!" in later airings due to sexual references. Breath of Fresh Squidward - The original airing had a scene involving Sadie talking to Susie. It was probably deleted because of the mother talking to her daughter about her life and her baby (birds and bees talk), and due to it being irrelevant to the plot. Four more scenes (or lines) where cut as well. * After SpongeBob says he and Patrick sneak into Squidward's house every morning, he said "...with our best friend, Squidward." This is cut for unknown reasons, maybe due to the fact that Squidward couldn't sneak into his house if he was sleeping. * After Mr. Krabs heard that Squidward is selling free hats, he said "Did somebody say free... in my restaurant?!" enraged and runs off from his office. In reruns, he only says "Did somebody say free?" suspiciously. * A scene involving SpongeBob screaming after finding out that Squidward made some Krabby Patties was cut. * The scene showing SpongeBob saying to Squidward before he gets electrocuted "What're you gonna do, cry Mr. Squidward Tentacles, or should I say Squidjerk Losercles" was cut. Presumably because of the name calling. A Day Without Tears - The original airing had SpongeBob being "yelled at" by Squidward; Squidward tells SpongeBob "You know there's an old saying, SpongeBob." SpongeBob asks, "What is it?" Squidward answers, "Don't cry over a soiled Krabby Patty. And now may I give you a little word of advice... SHUT UP!" SpongeBob starts crying more. Then, it cuts to the chalkboard scene. New Fish In Town - The original airing had SpongeBob clapping his hands after Patrick hits the sign and breaks it. This was cut for unknown reasons. Category:Lost Nickelodeon Category:Lost Scenes Category:Lost Spongebob Category:Existence Unconfirmed